Once upon a legend
by GothicBlackStar
Summary: Once upon a time, their lived a god named Arceus. Who seemed more darker then what he appeared to be...


Authors notes

Disclaimer: ME NO OWN!

* * *

><p>Seven years ago the kingdoms population was poor and the summer was to hot for the forest's that gave the only shade. The tree's would die under the heat and sometimes catch fire and that fire would catch the tree next to it and set a hole forest fire.<p>

The old king, king Giratina. Was dying, the people of the kingdom began to slip away and weep for their falling king.

The stores were making their prices higher so they themselves could eat, their was never any hunting seasons because the grass was dead and there was hardly any water in the streams so animals never appeared near the ill kingdom.

Then one day, king Giratina sent out a message, he had told his most loyal knights, Dialga and Palkia to find the life giving god, Arceus and bring him back to the kingdom. The loyal knights did as they were commanded and left the castle to find the mysterious god.

Their hunt lasted seven days and seven nights, until they came to a beutiful land filled with life. A hut nested in the middle of the open land, Palkia and Dialga approched catiously towards it.

Once inside they felt calmer and safer. The hut belonged to a fortune teller named Celebi, he told Palkia and Dialga that the great god Arceus made the land for him but all for a price.

The loyal knights had asked the fortune teller what he had ment by _a price _but the young man said, he had already told to much. So Palkia and Dialga decided to ask the future seeker about where they may find the god, and he answered. "So close, yet so far away"

The knights knew they were never going to get much more out of him, so they left the hut and continued their great search.

* * *

><p>Once upon a time in a village far away from an ill dying kingdom, their lived a young mill boy. He worked for his uncle in the mill and earned all his savings and never took a penny from his bank.<p>

One day a magician came to town and the mill boy wished to watch him perform he asked his uncle if he could see the magician and his act, but his uncle had said that magicians are just for children and it was pointless in going. This had upset the mill boy more then anything else, so that night he took a cloak from his uncle's room and ran away, taking only the cloak and his savings.

The mill was outside the village so it was a long walk to get were he was heading. He met traders in the street on his way, each one looking at his pocket of savings, obviously interested in them. He had never gone into the village without his uncle, so he had to remember carefully where he was going. Eventually he made his way into the village and their were posters all over the shop windows of the magician that would be playing tonight.

He smiled at the poster and thought how lucky he was to have made it out of his house and into the village without being noticed by anyone. He walked down the street beside stores and houses to the square.

On his way there fireworks appeared in the sky and he had stopped to look at them, he then realized tonight was something special but he couldn't remember what it was. A woman walked by him and he stopped her and asked. "Excuse me ma'am. Could you tell me what all the fireworks mean?"

The woman had laughed before telling him. "Tonight is the night, the great god Arceus appeared and gave life for the first time"

He remembered instantly and began his walk to the square, he reached it after a while and he was overwhelmed to see crowds of people cheering and laughing. Their were fires lit in metal bins and a pig being roasted on a spit over an open fire. Their were stands were beer and wine were being sold and a BBQ was filling the air.

Then all the cheering and talking quietened down and a tall man who wore a big black cloak that covered his face stepped into the middle of the crowd. The boy knew instantly he was the magician and couldn't help but grin.

The magicion stood there for a while before spreading his arms out in front of him and suddenly a bird appered. Some of the crowd applaused, but that trick was very common.

Next he held one hand above him and the other just at his stomach then suddenly a chair appeared in his arms and he set it down on the ground next to him. Loads of people gasped more then they applauded. The mill boy squealed in laughter at the audience's expression's.

Then the magicion threw his hand s above his head and the stars created a message saying _The day of life and the night of sacrifice._

Many people applauded for the amazing sight in the night sky.

Then the magician said. "I will need an assistant from the audience for my next trick"

Many children raised their hands and even a few adults raised their hands, but the magician was choosing himself. He span in a incredibly fast circle and stopped with his finger pointed at the mill boy.

He stepped up towards the magician and sat on the chair that was next to the magic maker. The magician stood behind him and held his hands above the mill boy and suddenly, the mill boy began to float. The magician made acts with his hand like he was controlling a puppet and the boy went higher and higher into the air. The audience cheered and applauded at the scene.

Then the magicion placed the mill boy back to the ground and said. "Now for my biggest trick of all, I will grant a single wish to this young lad" He laid a hand on his sholder and said. "What do you want my boy?"

The mill boy thought for a moment before saying. "I wish I could see the future and live in a beautiful land"

The magicion thought before saying. "That is two very different things, but I can give it to you if your willing to give up the one thing you love"

The mill boy thought he was talking about his savings, so he nodded and said. "I will"

Then in a flash of light the mill boy was in a hut and grass and flowers filled his nostrils. He looked outside and saw a beautiful land filled with flowers and green grass.

He was so happy he forgot that he had given up something he loved. He searched his pockets and found he still had his savings so he wondered what it was he had given up. He was now known as Celebi the fortune teller and his life began to make sense.

It only took a couple of years to see that he had wanted a wonderful life, but had gotten a life full of lonliness...


End file.
